


"…what are you wearing that for?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Tig's girlfriend and always seeming innocent, but one day you show up to the clubhouse in a trenchcoat with lingerie underneath to surprise him."





	"…what are you wearing that for?”

“Good morning darlin’.”

You smiled softly and walked up to Jax, stepping into his arms as he opened them for a hug.

“Good morning Jax.”

He yawned and stretched up, clearly having just woken up. His hangover was nearly tangible and you laughed as he rubbed his eyes, ready for work. He was too tired to take into account what you were wearing and what it could mean. Tig was already working today though and you had a little surprise for him. So as Jax kissed your head and started to walk out of the clubhouse, you called after him.

“Tell Tig to come in her if you can. I need to talk to him about something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You smiled as you heard Tig’s repeating your name in the clubhouse. You’d slipped into his room while Jax had gone to get him, now you were standing at the foot of the bed waiting for him. You could hear him calling you over and over, his voice getting closer and closer to the dorm until he was turning the doorknob and stepping into his room. He saw you standing there and a small smile came to his face immediately, it slowly slipping off as he realized what you were wearing. His eyes were wide then, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Hi baby. Why are you…what are you wearing that for?”

You shrugged and put your hands in the belt that was trying the coat together.

“I don’t know. I just had a little surprise for you. Why don’t you come and see what your present is.”

He nodded and swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, walking towards you slowly. He stopped when he came to be right in front of you, his hand reaching out to take hold of one end of the tie. He took it between his fingers and pulled gently until the bow came loose and the front of the trench coat opened ever so slightly. He could see the beginning of what you were wearing, some black lace showing through. He licked his lips subconsciously and gripped the front of the trench coat, opening it up and pushing it down from around your shoulders. You smiled softly and watched him as his eyes glazed over. He looked over your entire body, his fingers latching onto your hips and pulling your body to his.

“God you look so fucking good. Your body is the most gorgeous thing in the world. The way the lace hugs your breasts and it cuts up on the hips and-”

His description was cut short as you leaned back a bit and spread your legs, showing him that the teddy you were wearing was crotchless.

“I know we always have the problem of you wanting to see me in the lingerie but having to take it off so you can fuck me and I figured, why can’t we have both?”

He nodded, eyes still glued to your pussy as you pulled away from him and started to run your hands along your body.

“Why can’t I look pretty in my lace and be with my man in it? So I talked to Lyla. What do you think?”

You pulled away from him completely and leaned back, pulling yourself to sit on the edge of Tig’s desk. Pulling one leg up to rest your heel on the edge of the desk, you spread your legs, exposing yourself in your entirety to him. There was a certain boost of confidence that came from being covered while your most intimate part was on full display. You loved the feeling and if Tig’s eyes were any indication, he seemed to enjoy it too. He walked forward slowly and sat down on the chair right across dorm the desk, his eyes still trained on the part of you that he loved most. You smiled and reached down, spreading your lips and he groaned. He groaned and whimpered and growled and wrapped his arms around your thighs, bringing you forwards and burying his face into you, kissing you as sensually as he would your mouth. You shuddered and leaned back slightly, trying to hold up yourself but his mouth was making you weak. He buried his tongue within you and made your vision blur before pulling away and now you were the one whining.

“Tiggy…”

“Hush baby. I want you on the bed.”

With a nod, you let him pull you from the desk and stood, walking with him towards the bed. He spun you around and pushed you down softly until your back was level with the cool sheets. Once it was, he placed his hands in the backs of your knees and lifted them up, pushing them forward until your thighs were as far back as they could go, and you were completely open to him, spread and ready to feel his mouth back on you. Pressing a sloppy kiss to your mound, he continued his assault with his tongue, your eyes slipping closed as you realized you’d need to buy a lot more lingerie if this was the treatment that you would get.


End file.
